cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharkhead Isle
|Zone Name=Sharkhead Isle |Zone Map=Map_SharkheadIsle.jpg |Type of Zone=Villain City Zone |Level Range=20-30 |Trainer=Arbiter Friesen |Task Force Contact=Operative Renault |Event=Ghost of Scrapyard |Exploration Badges=Forged by Hellfire, Freak of Nature, Pit Viper, Razor Toothed |Plaques=Arachnos Rising I, Lorekeeper IV |Enemies=Arachnos, Banished Pantheon, Cage Consortium, Circle of Thorns, Coralax, Council, Family, Freakshow, Scrapyarders, Sky Raiders, Slag Golems, Turrets |Connecting Zones=Pocket D, Siren's Call |Lines=Black Helicopter Line, Rogue Isles Ferry |VidiotMaps File=sharkhead_isle }} __toc__ Overview Sharkhead Isle is one of the city zones in City of Villains. Dominated by The Pit - a huge mining operation - in the southern center of the island, and Port Recluse in the northeast, Sharkhead is heavy on industry. East of The Pit is Villa Requin, and west is Potter's Field cemetery where the Ghost of Scrapyard emerges and the Circle of Thorns hold dominion. Northwest of The Pit is the Hellforge, and north of that is The Crush, almost totally gone to the Freakshow. Arbiter Friesen trains villains in Port Recluse. Sharkhead's Brokers are Kara the Scorpion, east of the Vault Reserve in Port Recluse, and Mickey the Filch, northeast of the Ferry in Port Recluse. Contacts ; Levels 20-24 * Captain Petrovich, located in Port Recluse, northeast of Black Heart Memorial Hospital - coordinates ** Lt. Chalmers, located in Port Recluse just west of the black helicopter for Siren's Call -- coordinates * Lorenz Ansaldo, located in Port Recluse very nearby the map marker for Pocket D to it's southeast -- coordinates ** Operative Vargas, located in Port Recluse, just south of the small platform with the tech and sci quartermasters -- coordinates *** (Operative Kirkland), * Vince Dubrowski, located in Hell Forge, southwest from Pocket D and WNW from the hospital -- coordinates ** Crash Cage, located in Port Recluse, just slightly northwest of the hospital -- coordinates *** (Diviner Maros), ; Levels 25-29 * Diviner Maros, located in Port Recluse, just east from the Fateweaver -- coordinates * Operative Kirkland, located in The Pit, south from the hospital and north from the magic quartermaster -- coordinates Special Contacts * Henri Dumont - Level 20-24 (Unlocked by Strike Buster Badge), located in Hell Forge, southwest from Vault Reserve and northwest from the hospital -- coordinates * Darrin Wade - Level 20-30 (Issue 12, Midnight Squad) (no introduction necessary), located in Port Recluse just outside the hospital -- coordinates * Archmage Tarixus - Level 25-29 (Unlocked by Lorekeeper Badge), located in Potter's Field, SSW from the hospital -- coordinates * Doc Buzzsaw - Level 25-29 (Unlocked by Bling Badge), located in The Crush, northwest from Vault Reserve and west from the Black Market -- coordinates * Operative Renault (The Temple of the Waters Strike Force), located in Port Recluse very close west to the sci and tech quartermasters -- coordinates Zone events Major events * The spawn of the Ghost of Scrapyard may affect the zone, as he will start patrolling it, at least for a time. Lesser events * Scrapyard followers spawn randomly in the zone when the Ghost of Scrapyard is out, and make their way to him, creating a protest parade until Scrapyard is killed, droned, or times out. Important Locations Neighborhoods * Hellforge, squeezed into the east-central part of the island, * Port Recluse, to the northeast, * Potter's Field, in the southwest, * The Crush, in the northwest, * The Pit, in the south-central part of the island, * Villa Requin, to the east, Exploration Badges Plaques * Arachnos Rising I - coordinates * Lorekeeper IV - coordinates Stores * Quartermasters can be found in the southern and eastern part of Port Recluse. They sell level 25 and 30 Training and Dual-Origin Enhancements. * The first Origin Quartermasters can be found here. They all sell level 25 and 30 Dual-Origin (DO) and Single-Origin (SO) Enhancements matching their origin. ** The Magic Quartermaster can be found in The Pit, coordinates ** The Mutant Quartermaster can be found in The Pit, coordinates ** The Natural Quartermaster can be found in Port Recluse, coordinates ** The Science Quartermaster can be found in Port Recluse, coordinates ** The Technology Quartermaster can be found in Port Recluse, coordinates * Most contacts in this zone sell enhancements and inspirations. Ones not listed here do not sell anything. ** Captain Petrovich sells level 20 and 25 technology/science DOs, level 25 tech SOs, and inspirations. He is located in Port Recluse, northeast of Black Heart Memorial Hospital - coordinates ** Crash Cage sells level 20 and 25 magic/natural DOs, level 25 magic SOs and inspirations. She is located in Port Recluse, just slightly northwest of the hospital -- coordinates ** Lorenz Ansaldo sells level 20 and 25 natural/tech DOs, level 25 natural SOs and inspirations. He is located in Port Recluse very nearby the map marker for Pocket D to its southeast -- coordinates ** Lt. Chalmers sells level 20 and 25 mutation/magic DOs, level 25 mutation SOs and inspirations. He is located in Port Recluse just west of the black helicopter for Siren's Call -- coordinates ** Operative Vargas sells level 20 and 25 science/mutation DOs, level 25 science SOs and inspirations. He is located in Port Recluse, just south of the small platform with the tech and sci quartermasters -- coordinates ** Vince Dubrowski sells level 20 and 25 natural/tech DOs, level 25 natural SOs and inspirations. He is located in Hell Forge, southwest from Pocket D and WNW from the hospital -- coordinates ** Diviner Maros sells level 25 magic/natural DOs, level 25 and 30 magic SOs and inspirations. He is located in Port Recluse, just east from the Fateweaver -- coordinates ** Operative Kirkland sells level 25 natural/tech DOs, level 25 and 30 natural SOs and inspirations. He is located in The Pit, south from the hospital and north from the magic quartermaster -- coordinates ** Darrin Wade sells level 25 magic/natural DOs and inspirations. He is located in Port Recluse just outside the hospital -- coordinates ** Archmage Tarixus sells level 25 magic/natural DOs, level 25 and 30 magic SOs and inspirations. He is located in Potter's Field, SSW from the hospital -- coordinates ** Doc Buzzsaw sells level 25 tech/science DOs, level 25 and 30 tech SOs and inspirations. She is located in The Crush, northwest from Vault Reserve and west from the Black Market -- coordinates ** Henri Dumont sells level 20 and 25 tech/sci DOs, level 25 tech SOs and inspirations. He is located in Hell Forge, southwest from Vault Reserve and northwest from the hospital -- coordinates Transfer Points * The Rogue Isles Ferry in Port Recluse will take you to Cap au Diable, Nerva Archipelago, St. Martial and Grandville. * There is a truck that will take you to Pocket D in Port Recluse. * The Black Helicopter Line near Arbiter Friesen can take you to the PvP zone of Siren's Call in Paragon City. Villain Groups * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes * The older Monkey Fight Club is located near Lorenz Ansaldo, just east of the Natural Quartermaster. The newer, more popular Monkey Fight Club appears in Pocket D. * This and other City of Villains maps are available as downloadable in-game maps. * This map was created using graphic resources from VidiotMaps. Category:CoV City Zones Category:Villain Zones